


How Do You Spell That?

by WhisperedWords12



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Coffee Shop Owner!Claude, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude doesn't like Sidney. Maybe that's why he spells his name wrong every time he rings up Sidney's order, but that doesn't explain why Claude's heart is racing or why he can't wait for 8:15am because he knows, like clockwork, Sidney will be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Spell That?

Based off this [prompt](http://unblockingwritersblock.tumblr.com/tagged/how-they-met):

1: I work at a coffee shop and I purposely spell your name wrong on your cup of coffee every time you come in.

* * *

 

How Do You Spell That?

 

The asshole came in on his cell phone for the third time this week. Granted it was Friday, so it would be the last time this week, but for Christ’s sake.

Jen, the perky young cashier who served him, seemed unfazed by it. She simply rang up his order and got him his coffee. He didn’t even notice that she had leaned forwards just a bit more, how her fingers slid down to skim his own as she handed back his change. He was too consumed by his phone call. She seemed disappointed as always that he did little more than thank her before slipping into the line to wait for his coffee.

Claude always noticed him. He came in like clockwork, 8:15am everyday in his sharp suit. The phone calls were new, but his coffee order was not. A dark roast coffee with low fat milk and no sugar. No fun either, but it never differed. Claude assumed the man went to work at one of the many buildings that towered around his modest coffee shop.

Despite owning the shop, Claude loved working behind the counter, making the drinks. Their business thrived in the booming metropolitan area, though it struggled to keep up with powerhouses like Starbucks. But they had their regulars, much like the dark haired douchebag on the phone, and curious new comers. It was enough to make Claude happy.

Claude quickly forgot about the dark hair man as the morning rush took his attention.

That weekend, disaster struck. Jen got injured and was unable to continue her regular weekday morning shifts.

Claude sighed over the phone, “Don’t worry Jen, you focus on getting better.”

There were some sniffles, “I’m really sorry. Are you going to be okay without me?”

Claude let out a laugh, “Yes. I promise. We’ll move people around, it won’t be a problem.”

They chatted for a bit longer before Jen let him go. In truth, it was a bit of a problem. Claude didn’t want to take on any new staff right now, and those he had working were already being pushed to their limits. A few phone calls confirmed it. No one could take on the cashier position, but he was able to convince one of his usual baristas to switch to the morning shift. That would leave Claude working the cash. Claude sighed, remembering how much he had hated cash. One week. That’s all he had to endure. Just one week… 

_____________________________________________

Monday was as disastrous as he thought it would be. He had even gone in early to re-teach himself the cash. All of that could not have prepared him for the influx of people that arrived during the morning rush.

He got some sympathetic looks from his regulars who understood that this was not his usual position. Only a few frustrated looks from new clients. Overall, it hadn’t been horrible.

He had been so caught up on his job and the dizzying amount of people that he hadn’t noticed a certain dark hair client slip into the shop. That was, until he was face to face with him, cell phone tucked between the man's shoulder and ear as he rooted around in his pocket.

Claude was caught off guard a bit, struck by the rudeness of the person standing in front of him. Claude arched an eyebrow at him.

The man looked surprised to see Claude. He murmured something into his phone and ended the call. “Where is Jen today?”

“Off,” Claude said roughly. “What can I get you this morning?”

The man looked a little shaken, “Oh. I hope she’s okay.”

Claude hummed and tapped the marker against the cup a little, prompting him. The man seemed to get the message, sighing. He placed his coffee order. Claude smirked as he wrote it. He could have just filled in the order himself, he knew it so well, but he didn’t want to give this man the pleasure of knowing that he was special around here.

“And your name for the cup?”

“Sidney.”

“Sidney,” Claude said, writing the name out. C-I-D-N-E-Y. Sidney.

He handed the cup off to the barista to fill the order.

Claude rang up the order and Sidney looked confused. “That’s more than I usually pay,” he said softly, but handed off the money.

Claude pressed his lips together, “Yes, probably because our usual cashier likes to give you a discount.”

Sidney looked stunned, “What?”

Claude handed him back his change and the bill. “Yeah." He pointed down the ways a bit, “Your coffee will be ready for you over there.”

Sidney still looked a little shaken as he made his way down the counter.

Claude moved on, glancing over at Sidney occasionally, watching him. He was back on his phone, texting this time.

Sidney’s name was called when Claude was ringing up a customer. Claude kept his attention carefully on his work. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sidney accept the coffee and start to make his way out of the shop.

Claude couldn’t help but feel mildly disappointed, then the moment he was waiting for came. Sidney paused, looking his cup over. Claude tried very hard not to smile as Sidney looked over at him, confusion clear across his face.

Claude smiled, knowing no harm had been done when Sidney just sighed and exited the shop, his cell phone chirping as he left.

The shop continued at that pace for the next couple of hours. Finally, about an hour before he was scheduled to be replaced on his shift, the shop quieted down. Claude moved to wipe tables and counters, enjoying the mindless work.

He loved his coffee shop. It was all clean lines, muted colors and rustic furniture, sitting atop white tiles. Big windows let in the minimal light that had been allowed to seep down to street level between the towering buildings. Outside, the city was dull and dark. In here, Claude found a little bit of escape from that, often missing the smaller town that he had come from.

Eventually, he was replaced. He went home and worked in the home office of his apartment. Too expensive for sure, but Claude didn’t mind paying extra for the view that allowed him the freedom of looking over the city.

_____________________________________________

Sidney’s visits quickly became a welcome part of Claude’s morning. Sometimes on his phone, sometimes not, Sidney was always immaculately dressed and handsome. It pissed Claude off.

Claude had long since memorized Sidney’s order, but always made him say it. He teased Sidney for the dullness of his drink of choice, suggesting that he could find him something more exciting. Sidney always refused. Once he completely disregarded Sidney's usual coffee, filling in the order for one of Claude's favourite drinks instead. Sidney didn't even try it, he smelt it as he went to take a sip and opened it up, eyebrows coming together in confusion when he was faced with a swirl of whipped cream. He wordlessly brought it back to Claude, who set it aside for himself and made Sidney's usual drink sheepishly.

Best of all Claude charged him full price and took joy in finding new ways to misspell his name on the cups. It was his favourite part of the morning, he even stayed up the night before to plan out how he was going to do it next.

Sidney never mentioned in, but always noticed. The first thing he did when he received his drink was check the cup and swing a glare over in Claude’s direction. Claude always made sure to keeps his eyes carefully down.

The days when Sidney didn’t come in on his cellphone were Claude’s favourite. They exchanged small pieces of information, keeping the conversation light through the crowd. The weather, their work, little things.

Claude found out that Sidney worked for a family owned business in the area. Sidney asked him about his accent. Claude butchered his name extra hard that day, earning a wide smile from Sidney. Claude had frowned at that, missing the confusion and eye rolls.

That Friday, just as Claude was getting ready to leave, changed out of his uniform and into his street clothes, he was surprised to see a very disheveled Sidney come in. Claude had remembered feeling disappointed that morning when Sidney had missed his regular coffee time.

Claude blinked, taking in his loosened tie and gently disturbed hair. Compared to usual, this was quite an upset.

Claude hesitated, then returned to the cash, murmuring to his employee that he would take this one. She looked confused but complied, heading off to wipe some tables.

Sidney made his way over to the counter, shifting a computer bag from one shoulder to the next. He looked exhausted. Claude pulled a cup off the stack and wrote down Sidney’s order, handing it off to the barista to make. Sidney watched the exchange. Now that he was standing so close, Claude could see the dark marks under his eyes. He was still very handsome.

“Should I have added a shot of espresso to that?” Claude asked.

Sidney shook his head, “It gives me a headache.”

“You look like you already have one.”

Sidney gave him a wry smile at that, “I guess I do.” His eyes skimmed over Claude’s attire. “Were you on your way out?”  
  
Claude thought about lying but couldn’t see a point to it. “Yeah, I’ve got work to do at home.”

Sidney raised a tired eyebrow at that, “You work from home?”

“Yes. I own the café. I run it from my home. It's more comfortable there.”

“Ah,” Sidney said. Claude tried not to be offended by the surprise in his voice. Sidney fished around in his pocket for his wallet.

Claude waved him off. When Sidney looked like he was going to protest, Claude just gave him a sly smile, “With all the times I’ve overcharged you on your coffee, I think I can owe you this one.”

Sidney smiled at that, “I knew you were ripping me off.”

The barista called Sidney’s name. Sidney looked a little disappointed. Something in his face suggested he wanted to say more, but shook his head instead and went over to grab his coffee. Claude watched him go, then made himself busy cleaning a machine. The cashier returned to her spot.

Claude looked up when he heard a small gasp. Sidney was looking right at him. Claude frowned, “What’s wrong?” He hadn't even tried any of his usual shit that day, sticking to Sidney's exact order.

Sidney looked a little off balance. “You spelt my name right.”

Claude wiped his hands clean on a cloth and stepped out from behind the counter. “Did I?”

Sidney stood rooted in his spot. Then, he walked over and pulled out a pen from his pocket, setting the coffee down on the counter next to Claude. He slipped a napkin out from the dispenser and began scribbling on it.

He clicked the pen shut and carefully folded the paper before gently sliding it into Claude’s hand. “In case you ever forget again.” Sidney said, standing way too close to Claude, the space becoming oddly intimate.

Fucking smooth.

Sidney readjusted his bag and turned to leave the store.

“Sidney?” Claude called after him.

He turned. From this angle, Claude could see Sidney had one of the best asses he’d ever seen. Claude smiled at him, “You forgot your coffee.”

Sidney blushed so deeply that Claude thought that it would have probably been better to have just let him leave without it. Claude picked it up and met him halfway, “Don’t worry smooth stuff, I’m still very impressed.”

Sidney ducked his head. Their fingers brushed as Sidney took the cup from him. “You can call me Sid. I’d prefer Sid.” Sidney murmured.

Claude nodded, “Until Monday then, Sid.”

Sid smiled. “I hope to hear from you much sooner than that.” This time he made it all the way out of the coffee shop. Claude unfolded the napkin to find Sidney’s name and number neatly scrawled on the brown paper.

So fucking smooth.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
